Star Wars The Old Republic Winters Unchained
by WolverineNWT
Summary: A former slave of the Sith Empire is freed by a bounty hunter.The boy learns how to fight and be a person and becomes one of the best pilots and fighters in the galaxy. He goes on several adventures before he reveals a secret to the crew and then he goes to Coruscant where he meets the Chancellor and several important Jedi.After that he's allowed to join the Starfighter Corp.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Old Republic Character Guide

Star Wars: The Old Republic Winters Unchained

**Republic Characters**

**Canon Characters who appear in the story **

**Jedi: Satele Shan**, **Kao Cen Darach**, **Ngani Zho**, **Gnost Dural**, **Ven Zallow, Aryn Leneer, Grand Master Zym, Master Dar'Nala, Yuon Par, Nomen Karr, Jun Seros, Jaric Kaedan, Syo Bakarn, Orgus Din, Tol Braga, Master Oteg **

**Republic Military Characters: Elin Garza- **Human female who enters the military under forged documents and rises rapidly through the ranks. Eventually helps found the Elite Special Forces Unit.

**Jace Malcom- **Human male enlists in the military as soon as he is old enough he helps found the Army's Special Forces division after The Battle of Alderaan

**Commander Gall- **Legendary leader of the elite fighter squadron Dagger Wing. Ends up recruiting Edward into his unit and after a few years suggests that Edward should be given a squadron of his own to command.

**Zeerid Korr- **Human Male soldier of Havoc Squad

**Jek Kardon-** Human Male Soldier of Havoc Squad

**My Own Characters: Delta Squadron **

**Edward Winters- **Male Human from Dromund Kass helps found the Navies Special Forces division and is eventually given command of Delta Squadron

**Keira Halcyon- **Female Human from Corellia a Jedi who's a Padawan of Belth Allusis, she becomes a knight and gets inducted into Delta Squadron at Edward's request

**Richard Price- **Edward's bunkmate when they first join up and becomes his second in command until Keira joins the squadron

**Grace Dodonna- **Human female from Commenor and sister to Bevera Dodonna

**Joel Darklighter- **Human male from Tatooine

**Yoan Foah- **Gand Male from Gand

**Goran Daemon-** Zabrak male from a colony on Nar Shadaa

**Bri Klar- **Sullistan female from Sullust

**Nomi Sularen- **Mirilian female from Mirial

**Lauren Organa- **Human female from the famed House Organa of Alderaan

**Aalya Tarmin- **Female Twi'lek from Tatooine

**Felix Antilles- **Human male from Corellia

**Not my OC's Smugglers and Bounty Hunters: **

**Nico Okarr-** Human Male smuggler helps Satele Shan and Jace Malcom escape Korriban

**Shae Vizla- **Female Mandalorian bounty hunter works with Shepard's crew on a few jobs and forms a relationship with Edward Winters

**Hylo Visz-** Mirilian female smuggler from Nar Shadaa helps break the Mandalorian blockade of the Hydian Way and help the Republic get back on its feet

**My Own characters **

**Edward Winters**- Human Male, age 15 at the start of the story, Former slave of the Sith Empire is rescued by a bounty hunter/mercenary and is mentored by Shepard Halcyon

**Keira Halcyon**- Human Female, same age as Edward, they're both 17 when the war officially starts. Is one of the best if not the best pilots in the Order and is allowed to join Delta Squadron when it is formed

The crew of _The Elusive Corellian _

**Shepard Halcyon- **Human male from Corellia a bounty hunter/ mercenary, he's a former Republic military and Corellian Security officer, he frees Edward Winters so he can help him with a job on Ord Mantell and then lets Edward decide if he wants to join his crew or not.

**Amnen Rov- **Human male bounty hunter from Mandalore is a skilled heavy weapons expert and takes Edward under his wing when he learns about his past

**Farr Leenik- **Rodian male from Rodia he's a skilled hunter who uses sniper rifles and knives as his main weapons

**Tharen Locin**- Human male from Manaan is skilled in medical treatment/trauma and is very skilled with a blaster

**Celria Naysiri- **Female Twi'lek from Ryloth, trained slicer and very skilled with blaster pistols

**Skya Mothma- **Human female member of the famed Mothma family acts as a liaison for Shepard some more proper diplomatic missions. She's a skilled fighter as well as a skilled medic.

**Lora Hawke-** Mirilian female from Nar Shadaa has several Underworld contacts and is a skilled fighter with vibroknives and vibroblades as well as blasters also skilled in stealth and slicing and is a decent mechanic

**Duran Koth- **Zabrak male from Iridonia is an expert in hand to hand combat. He teaches Edward the finer points of hand to hand combat as well as making his own weapons.

**Droids on the ship**

**T7-QH maintenance droid**

**T7-1138 maintenance droid**

**Mini Basilisk War droid owned by Amnen Rov called Freckles**

**Sith Empire Canon Characters: Rycus Kilran, Harridax Kirill aka The "Void Wolf", General Arkos Rakton, Darth Angral, Darth Decimus, Darth Baras, Darth Marr, Darth Malgus, Darth Thanaton, Darth Jadus **

Winters Unchained

Chapter One

Author's note: Hi everyone here's a new story that I hope will catch a lot of people's interest. If the beginning of the story seems a lot like a certain Tarantino movie, then you would be right. I am basing my title and one of my characters mannerisms on Dr. King Shulz from Django Unchained and I am using some of the dialogue from the movie as well. All credit goes to Mr. Tarantino and his wild imagination for these first few chapters. I hope that you will find this story fulfilling, insightful, and comical at times. However there is going to be a serious darkness to the lead character so expect the unexpected at times. It is going to be rated as Mature so if you don't want to read any further then stop reading.

3,683 BBY Three years before the Great Galactic War begins

Somewhere on Ord Mantell

The sores on his feet had barely stopped bleeding before he and his fellow slaves were ordered to start walking again. He wondered how long they were going to keep on marching. _You keep marching until they tell you to stop. You keep walking until you either give up or refuse to move, in which they kill you or leave you for dead, or they might whip you within an inch of your life and then kill you. _Such were the thoughts that went through the mind of Edward Winters as he and his companions started their long trek from a slaving outpost on Ord Mantell. Edward kept moving his feet. He was in a chain gain with five other slaves- one was a Zabrak male, another was a Twi'lek male, there was a Wookie who was right in front of Edward, and there were two other humans in the group who had a black coloring to their skin. Altogether Edward thought that this wasn't the strangest slave grouping that he had been in, but it was unique in its own way. Edward wondered how the Wookie had been taken as a slave. He had worked alongside several building the ships that were once a source of pride for him and his family, but now they were part of his shame. Their masters were two human brothers who rode above them on Tauntans and carried stun batons and had rifles at the ready.

Not for the first time Edward wondered why Tauntauns were being used as riding animals. He was sure they were more of the cold climate kind of animal, but then again this was the cold part of the season on this part of Ord Mantell, so maybe that's why they had them. They were just going into the thickest part of a forest when one of the slaver's said "Whoa." His partner brought his mount around to see what the other slaver was seeing. A land speeder of some kind was being driven deftly through the thick forest and in it was a driver. The slaver on the right got his rifle out and checked the power pack in it and waited for the stranger to arrive. "Who's that rumbling around in the dark?" The lead slaver shouted, "State your business or prepare to get blasted back to wherever you came from."

A voice came from the land speeder and said "Calm your-self gentlemen I mean you no harm. I am simply a fellow weary traveler." As he finished speaking he turned the speeder so that the driver's side faced the group. A tall human man with brown hair sat in the seat of the speeder. He had a cloak that covered his shoulders and went all the way past Edward's view.

The driver pulled up to the group and said "Good cold evening gentlemen." Edward hummphhed in his mind, _these guys are anything but gentle. _ But he was curious as to what was going to transpire next. "I am looking for a pair of slave traders that go by the name The Speck brothers. Would that be you?"

"Who wants to know?" Asked the man with the scatter gun

"I do, I am Shepard Halcyon. Now are you the Speck brothers and did you purchase those slaves from an outpost a long ways away from here?" "So what?" One of the brothers asked. "So I wish to parley with them…" "Speak Basic," replied the brother who appeared to be in charge.

"Oh I am sorry it is a little bit of a troublesome language sometimes. Now amongst your inventory there is a specimen that I'm keen to acquire."

"Hello you poor devils," he said addressing the slaves for the first time. "Is there one among you who was a former resident as Suudaa Nem'ro's slave?" Edward's ears perked up when he heard the name and replied "I'm one of Suudaa's former slaves." "Who said that? Shepard asked. He got out of his speeder and pulled a flashlight out and inspected the slaves individually. He finally got to Edward and then went past him to the last slave in line.

Shepard inspected each of the slaves and then he got to the boy who was second to last in line. The boy looked a lot older than he really was but that was partially because of what he had endured for the past few years. He had black hair, blue eyes, and Shepard could tell that once he stood up he would be rather tall as well.

"What's your name?" Shepard asked.

"Edward Winters," Edward said. "Then you are exactly who I am looking for. Do you know who the Creel brothers are?" Edward nodded knew exactly what this man was. "Who are they?" Shepard asked. "Big Jol, Abric, and Ike, they were overseers at Suudaa's place of operations." "Not anymore," Shepard said, "Tell me if you were to see any of these three men again would you recognize them?" Shepard asked. It was right then that one of the brothers said "Hey stop talking to him like that."

Shepard turned around, faced the man and said "Like what?" "Like that" said the driver pointing at him. "My good man I am simply trying to ascertain…" "Speak Basic blast it," said the slaver. "Everyone calm down I am simply a customer trying to conduct a transaction." "I don't care, enough said now off with you." "Don't be ridiculous of course they're for sale." As Shepard finished speaking the man lowered his scatter gun and aimed it at Shepard.

"My good man did you get simply carried away with your dramatic gesture or are you pointing your gun at me with lethal intent." The man powered up his rifle to emphasize his point. "Last chance fancy pants," the man said. Shepard sighed and said "Oh very well." And before either of the two slavers could do anything Shepard pulled out his blaster and shot the man with the scatter gun in the head and then shot the other man's Tauntaun in the head. The creature fell backwards and landed on the man and he started screaming his lungs out. Shepard flipped his blaster around his finger a few times before he holstered it. He walked over to where the dead man had dropped his scatter gun and picked it up.

Shepard saw that it was fully charged and then walked over to the man who was lying beneath the dead Tauntaun. "I'm sorry I put a laser in your beast but I didn't want you to do anything too rash before you had time to come to your senses. "You damn bastard you shot my Tauntaun. And you killed my brother." "No I only shot your brother once he threatened to shoot me, and I believe that I have six witnesses as to what just happened here."

"My damn legs busted." "No doubt, now if you could keep your caterwauling down I have to finish my line of inquiry with young Edward." And Shepard left the man so he could keep screaming out curses about his misfortune. Shepard walked over to Edward and said "As I was saying before if you could see anyone of the Creel brothers again would you recognize them?" Edward nodded and Shepard shouted "Sold to the Corellian, now sir how much for young Edward here?" Shepard got the keys that went to the shackles above the feet and unlocked Edward's pair.

Edward couldn't believe what was happening. He had imagined his escapes would be daring and would inspire other slaves to see if they could free themselves. But here was someone a total stranger who was freeing him. Edward felt a huge wave of emotions run through him at that moment.

"Now those shackles are a nasty business." Shepard said bringing Edward back to the present. "Here hold this," Shepard said giving the man behind Edward the scatter gun he had liberated from the dead slaver Shepard reached into one of his coat pockets for something.

"Edward if I were you I'd take the coat of the dearly departed slaver over there. You're going to need it." Edward walked slowly towards the man who had caused him a lot of pain in the last few days. As Edward walked he threw the thin blanket that he was wearing off his shoulders. Shepard looked up from his datapad and saw something that would remain in his mind forever. Edward's entire back was covered in stripes. They crisscrossed and made checkered patterns. Some of them even looked like they were fresh. As Edward approached the dead man his brother shouted "Slave don't you touch my brother's coat." Edward stopped and looked at Shepard and then walked over to the man and pressed his leg on the dead animal. This caused the man to cry out in pain again and curses flowed from his mouth like a river. Edward scurried over to the dead man and put on his coat. It was aligned with some kind of fur and it instantly made a difference to the temperatures that Edward was feeling. He also took the man's boots and as he was putting them on he heard Shepard say "One hundred twenty, one hundred and fifty credits for young Edward here. Also sir I would require a bill of sale you wouldn't happen to have one would you?" "You can go to hell whoever you are." "I thought not. No worries I come prepared." Shepard said and he pulled out a separate datapad and made the calculations.

When that was done Shepard and Edward got into the land speeder and started it up. Shepard stopped before the slaves and said "Now as for you poor devils, as far as I see it, when it comes to the subject of what to do with yourselves after I am gone you gentlemen have one of two choices which is one, you could lift that beast off that man and carry him back to the place where you came from and find a doctor for him. Or two you can unshackle yourselves, take that rifle, put a laser in his head, bury him deep, and make your way to a more enlightened area of this galaxy. The choice is yours. Oh and if any of you know your stars then the star that will lead you to a free city would be that one. Farewell." And he gave them the keys to the shackles and then powered up the speeder and started flying across the ground. Edward was positive that he heard a blast go off behind them and he knew what his fellow slaves had chosen.


	2. Chapter 2 Worlport

Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here's another chapter for my Old Republic story. I hope you're enjoying it. I haven't gotten to write very much lately but I'll try to do what I can, also if anyone knows a site for where I can get the names of weapons, armor, etc. For this time period I would appreciate it very much. Just give me a PM if you know of such a website. **

Worlport

Edward watched the landscape fly by. Since they had left the other slaves behind they hadn't spoken much which was fine with Edward. He didn't really care that much but he was grateful for what this complete stranger had done for him. When he got into the speeder he could see a lot more of the man who had rescued him. The man had short brown hair and apart from his cloak that swirled around his shoulders he also had armor on him that Edward saw was former Republic Military armor. It had the look that it was well worn and used regularly. At the man's hip was his holster and in it was the blaster he had pulled out earlier. _So this guy was ex-military, that certainly explains why he was so quick on the draw. _Edward knew that as soon as the man had stopped speaking to the two slavers, they were dead men. But he hadn't counted on the second man dying the way he had.

"I can imagine that there are a lot of questions going through your mind right now." Shepard said.

Edward looked at him and nodded. "I suppose the first one is why would someone like me need a man like yourself?" Edward nodded again.

"Well firstly I need you for a job that needs to be done here on Ord Mantell; I have an idea of where we can find the Creel brothers location, and once we do you point them out to me and I'll kill them." Edward just nodded again feeling like he wanted to do more than just be this guy's point man, but given his status, it wasn't like he really had a choice.

"You don't seem very perturbed by the prospect of helping me kill people." Shepard said giving the boy next to him a curious look.

Edward glanced back out of the window remembering the tortures that the Creel brothers had done to him and his friends after they had committed a minor offense. "Considering who you're trying to kill, I won't shed any tears after you're done with them." Edward replied.

"Fair enough, but I may need your help with this job so try not to be a little too over-zealous when you see them." Edward didn't really know what to say to that but he nodded to acknowledge what Shepard had said.

Shepard went back to guiding the landspeeder across the terrain to their destination. It was a town that was harboring a fugitive that the Chancellor wanted dead or alive and Shepard was going to bring him in either way. His mind went back to the boy who was next to him. He could see him a little better in the light of the speeder. With his height he had to lean back a little in the speeder to get more room, but Shepard didn't think that was his most remarkable quality.

The thing that made Shepard want to know more about the boy was his accent. The only time he had ever heard someone speak like that was from old holographic messages that had dated back to the time of the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars. Both of them were devastating to the Republic and the galaxy. But this boys' accent troubled Shepard. Firstly if he was right in his suspicions, then that meant that the galaxy would be going to war soon, whether the Republic liked it or not. Secondly the boy didn't seem to have any qualms about seeing his slave owners die or about helping a complete stranger kill others. Shepard didn't think that the boy was a masochist; in fact he doubted it because of the boy's background. All in all, it would be very interesting to see him with the rest of his crew, if he accepted his offer.

Edward kept his gaze on the horizon. _Am I free? Am I allowed to make my own choices now or am I just a piece of cargo being toted around as if I don't exist? _These were the thoughts that went through Edwards mind as they approached their destination. It was a city with a spaceport in it. The city had an unkempt look about it but it seemed to fit the style of Ord Mantell well.

"Where are we?" Edward asked.

"We are at Worlport city, the capital of Ord Mantell." Edward looked around in curiosity. It wasn't that he hadn't been in big cities before, but this was the first time he'd be doing so as someone who wasn't being sold to another being.

They approached their destination which appeared to be an average diner of some kind. Shepard killed the engines and got out of the speeder. Edward got out guessing they were here for food, which was a good thing because he was very hungry. They entered the diner and sat down at a booth. A waiter came over and got their orders. Edward didn't really know what to expect for food when he saw the menu. "Get anything you want my good man. I'm paying so don't feel like you have to hold back." Shepard said.

Edward was taken aback. Very few of his previous owners had treated him like this. Well there had been that one Imperial family that hadn't been too bad, but that was about it. Edward made his order when the waiter came back and then there was a silence as they drank. Edward was having a fizzy kind of drink that tasted sweet and left him wanting more of it. He looked at Shepard and wondered why someone like him would do something like freeing a slave.

Shepard was looking down at his datapads and made certain calculations on them. He knew the boy wanted to know more about why he had freed him. The food arrived and they dug into it.

Shepard watched in amazement as Edward wolfed down his food. "Go easy on it Edward. The food will make you sick if you eat it too quickly." Edward looked at him and swallowed his food and lowered his head in slight shame. He knew better than to stuff himself, but he hadn't had a decent meal in, well he didn't remember the last time he had been fed properly. Shepard thought it was a good time to start telling Edward why he had bought him and his intentions after they were done with their business on Ord Mantell.

"So young Edward do you know what I am?" Shepard asked the boy. Edward took a sip from his drink before he nodded.

"And what am I?" Shepard asked. "You're a person who frees slaves." Edward said. At that comment everyone in the diner looked over at them. Edward knew that talking about slavery on a Republic backed world would draw attention to anyone involved in the slave trade, or any officers hoping to stop the slave trade.

Shepard chuckled at the boy's comment and said "Not really but I do detest slavery in every aspect of the word." He leaned back and noticed that the other patrons had turned back to their own booths. Shepard knew that Edward had said the word slavery would throw some curious glances towards them. Strictly speaking Ord Mantell's government backed the Republic and slavery was officially outlawed by the laws of the Republic. If Edward mentioned it in a public area then he wanted people to know that he wasn't from the Republic and see the reactions if people knew that slavery was happening on Ord Mantell.

Shepard leaned in and said "I'm a bounty hunter. Do you know what that is?" Edward looked at him and nodded.

"What do you know about it?" Shepard asked as if they were having a casual conversation, which they were.

"You either kill people or bring them in alive to someone who supports your actions, and you get paid for it." Edward replied.

Shepard nodded "Exactly. Much like slavery it is a flesh for cash business." Again the diner seemed to go quietly as the word slavery was mentioned.

"The way it works is that someone, it could be a royal House on Alderaan, or a rebellion could use some extra muscle. Whatever the reason my services are needed, I usually end up getting involved in things that normally I wouldn't have any trouble doing, but everyone needs to make a living in this galaxy." Shepard stopped speaking as the waiter brought them the bill for the meal.

He paid it and then he leaned in again and said "Now I'm at a little bit of a quandary when it comes to you. On the one hand I detest slavery and everything it stands for, but on the other hand if you're not in any position to refuse all the better: but having said that I do feel guilty about your situation, so I would like the two of us to enter into an agreement." Edward looked at him and figured out what he was going to offer him before he said it.

"I'm looking for the Creel brothers. However at this endeavor I'm at a disadvantage mainly so far as I don't know what they look like, but you do." Edward leaned in and matched his gaze and said "I know what they look like alright. Where are we going?"

"I don't know but I have heard rumors that they may be seeing to the security of a base not too far from here." Edward nodded he had seen such a base on their way into the town but he hadn't mentioned it to Shepard. "Now when we find them you point them out to me and I'll shoot them. Then I will give you your freedom plus a third of the bounty from the men who we've killed and then you may choose what you wish to do next." Edward was very taken aback by what Shepard was offering. He nodded his head and said "I'll help you find these men." Shepard gave a short laugh and said "And afterwards you'll be a free man to choose what you want to do next."

It was then that the door of the diner opened up and a human male came in wearing an official looking uniform. Edward took in all the details quickly and knew that something wasn't right. The man was shorter than Shepard and had a round belly held up by a big belt. Edward was very surprised that the man fit into the uniform of a sheriff for that's what he was.

The man looked at the two of them, chuckled and said "Okay boys the jokes over. Come on out." He went outside and there was a crowd of humans and aliens standing around the diner.

"No need to worry folks these guys will be gone soon." He turned and both Shepard and Edward had come out of the diner.

"Now why do you have to come down here and scare all of these nice people what with your talk of slavery and all?" As he spoke Shepard walked towards him. "Do you think that you can come into my town and show your ego off?"

At that Shepard aimed his arm at him and shot him in the chest where the man's heart was. This caused most of the people in the crowd to panic, except for three of them. He noticed a tall Mandalorian standing next to the corner of a building wearing scarlet and black armor that covered his entire body. Edward also noticed a tough looking Rodian just a few paces away from the Mandalorian. And finally there was a female Twi'lek who didn't seem to be too perturbed by what had just happened. The way they were watching the proceedings made Edward guess that they were here as some kind of back up for Shepard. As he was thinking Shepard had moved around the body of the man and had reloaded his arm cannons and then shot the man in the head. This caused someone in the crowd to faint and Shepard turned and said "Now someone can get the Marshall of Worlport City."

Edward didn't bother panicking because he knew it was just a waste of energy. They went back into the diner and waited. While they did Shepard took off his weapons and ammo belt and put them on a table in the diner. It was while this was happening that they heard someone shout "You in the diner. I want you to come out of there right now and I mean right now."

"Is this the Marshall I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Why yes it is. This is Marshall Sala Jarrde."

"Wonderful Marshall, I am currently divesting myself of all weapons and am coming out with my hands raised. I trust that as a servant of the court of Ord Mantell that you and your deputies will not shoot me dead when I walk out the door."

"Like you shot our Sheriff? Shot him dead in the street like a Tauntaun."

"Yes that's exactly what I mean. Do I have your word that I won't be shot down like a Tauntaun in the street?" The Marshall looked around and said "Alright then."

Edward looked around the street in front of the diner. It looked like everyone in Worlport had a blaster of some kind pointed at them. "Marshall may I talk to you and apparently half the city of Worlport as to the incident which has just occurred?"

The Marshall nodded and said "Go on."

"Thank you. The man who is lying dead in the dirt who the good people of Worlport had seen fit to elect as their Sherriff is actually a wanted criminal by the House of Organa on Alderaan." He held out a hologram that had the man's face on it and said "I'm willing to wager that the people elected Ooris Prine as Sherriff somewhere in the last two to three years." The Marshall nodded and Shepard said "I know that because two years ago he was busy causing the deaths of several important figures in the Republican Government."

He held out the warrant that he had brought from the diner. "The Chancellor himself issued the warrant for this man. You can contact the Chancellor. He will back up my story and let you know who I am, and who your dearly departed Sheriff was."

Throughout the explanation the Marshall looked as if someone had poured a bunch of poo doo down his throat. "Quite simply put Marshall you owe me fifteen hundred credits." At this Edward lowered his hands and knew that they were free to leave.


	3. Chapter 3 The Alpha

Chapter 3 _The_ Alpha

Thunder roared in the sky above Dromund Kaas the home world of the new Sith Empire. _An Empire that will reclaim what was taken from us. _Such were the thoughts of Darth Jadus as he walked towards the Sith Academy that was training the finest warriors of the dark side. He had called an emergency meeting for all twelve members to attend because one of his spies had just informed him of something so monumental, that the Empire's element of surprise could be taken away before they started their campaign for galactic domination.

The Immortal Sith Emperor had been in hiding building up a war machine that would decimate the galaxy that had forgotten them. _That is why I cannot allow this to change the Emperor's plans for attacking the Republic. If he knows that the Alpha is alive and that he can be given a purpose again, then he will become our most dangerous enemy. _When Jadus arrived at the Council chambers he saw that some of the more prominent members of the Council were already assembled. He gave a short nod to Darth Marr. Along with himself, Darth Marr was one of the youngest members of the Council and had been given the Defense of the Empire as his Sphere of influence.

The other members who were there were Darth Vowrawn a Sith Pureblood whose Sphere of influence covered the Production and Logistics area of was already in his seat waiting for the meeting to begin. The other members begin to come into the room and they all sat down in their seats. Jadus rose and looked around him. As he was the one who had called the meeting for all the members of the Council to attend he knew that he had to explain why he had called them from their duties.

"My fellow Lords of the Council I'm sorry I had to call an emergency session of the Council, but there is a situation that could prove to be very fatal to the Empire if we don't do something about it." His words cause a ripple to go through the chamber and he wondered what his fellow Sith were thinking.

"What exactly do you mean by that Darth Jadus?" Darth Marr asked. Jadus knew that Darth Marr would be interested because he had to plan the Defense of the Empire and he'd want to know who or what could prove to be so damaging to the Empire.

"Have any of you seen what has just transpired on Ord Mantell?" Jadus asked. The other Council members looked around the room and they knew why he had called them into an emergency session.

Darth Marr responded "I have seen it and I find nothing to be too unsettling about it." The tension seemed to go up a notch at Darth Marr's words. Jadus gazed at Marr through his mask. He felt rage at how delicately Darth Marr was taking the situation. "Excuse me my lord but I am afraid that I have to contradict you. This is a situation that could end up causing catastrophic damage to the Empire."

"He may or may not cause damage, right now it's too early to tell," Darth Marr replied. Jadus glanced around at the other members of the council and saw that a few of them were in conversation. He found it disturbing that the man who was in charge of the Defense of the Empire was taking such a cavalier attitude towards the situation.

Jadus also knew that each of the members of the Council had something to fear from the Alpha. He knew that arguing about the situation would get them nowhere. He cleared his throat and all the heads turned towards him. "My lords I just want us to be aware of the potential threat that the Alpha could pose to us. To be blunt he has every reason to fight us once we reveal ourselves to the galaxy once more." Heads nodded in agreement at his statement. Jadus continued "If he is given a chance to prove himself against our forces, then he will become something that will do more damage to us than any one of the Superweapons we have."

"What are you saying Darth Jadus?" Darth Mekhis asked; she was in charge of the Sphere of Technology.

"We all know what I'm saying but we don't want to say it out loud." Jadus replied. "If the Alpha is able to accomplish everything that he sets out to do, then he will become a symbol. And we all know how powerful symbols can be."

His words brought forth a long silence from the other members of the Council. If the Alpha became a symbol to the Republic then they would have a very tough time winning the war that was going to happen. But Jadus knew that being Sith, they wouldn't let anything like that stand in their way. If he did the impossible, then other slaves would start to think that there would be hope for them as well, and that could cause several problems for the Empire moving forward.

It was then that Darth Marr spoke up saying "An excellent point Lord Jadus. The Alpha will become a symbol for the Republic to rally behind." This caused everyone to turn and stare at Darth Marr in amazement.

"Did I hear you correctly Darth Marr? You want the Alpha to become a symbol for the Republic." Jadus asked incredulously. Darth Marr nodded "Yes I did. Think about it my lords." He got up from his seat and started pacing the room.

"If we let the Alpha become a symbol then he will give the Republic hope when there should be none. If we kill him off now, then there won't be any way to sow extra doubt into the minds of the Republic's leaders." His words caused a stir among the members at what Darth Marr was suggesting.

Jadus nodded as he understood what Darth Marr was saying. "If we let him become a symbol for them and for the beings he fights for, then we can use that against him. We can turn his own comrades and any others who he will have formed friendships with, and it will destroy him and the Republic's trust in those who may decide to defect in the future."

"Except in this case the person hasn't defected. He's been freed from the chains that have bound him for seven years. It would be a tragic loss for the Republic and one which they will never fully recover from." Darth Marr said.

The other members of the Council nodded their heads in agreement. "So it has been decided. We will let the Alpha become a symbol and then, when the time is right, we will destroy him, and turn all of his accomplishments into dust." Darth Jadus concluded. The other members got up to leave and head out of the doors.

Darth Jadus stopped Darth Marr and the man looked at him. _Maybe he isn't a man, who knows but us behind these masks _Jadus thought. "You surprise me Darth Marr." "Oh really, I hadn't gotten that impression from you Darth Jadus." Marr replied.

"Even so, I still think that I would have been the one to come up with a plan like yours seeing how the Ministry of Intelligence is my Sphere of Influence." "Well mine is the Defense of the Empire. What better way to defend the Empire against an inside threat than to let it earn the trust of the Republic before revealing to them who he really is."

Jadus nodded and said "It is a brilliant plan and one I trust that you will be able to use the resources you have to carry it out."

Darth Marr nodded "Once the Emperor learns that his first experiment is out in the galaxy he will want to be able to create more for his services. They'll all play a vital role in the destruction of the Republic."


End file.
